Chris Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Chris Ridgway is Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s brother and Jesse & Jeffrey Jr.'s paternal uncle. He makes his first appearance in MEET PSYCHO DAD'S BROTHER! when he hires Jesse for a farm hand job. Biography TBA Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey Sr. and Chris seem to share a tense relationship. Both seem to apparently "owe each other", as Chris owes him for getting Jesse a job, while Jeffrey Sr. owes him if Jesse is unwilling to corporate, as well as other things that Jeffrey Sr. has mentioned are none of Jesse's business. In addition, Jeff Sr. and Chris both share similar traits. Regardless, the two agree that Jesse's current state is a mess and that he needs a job. Jesse Ridgway Jesse seems to share a very poor relationship with his uncle. According to Jesse, he and Chris never get along, which would be shown later on as the two tend to share insults and bicker. Chris was shown to be abusive to Jesse at times, even putting him in a chokehold. Both Jesse and Chris do not look forward working with each other, but in the end, they are willing to see how it will work out. Like his brother, Chris is not a fan of Jesse's gaming and vlogging, he wants him to get a real job. Chris seems to not acknowledge YouTube as a job, let alone not even know what YouTube is. Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer Chris and Corn share a poor relationship (despite not knowing each other all that well). Chris tends to insult Corn with homophobic jokes such as referring to him as a "jackass", "Cornhole" and "Jesse's gay buddy." When Jesse wants Corn to work with him at the farm, Chris seemed to be quite reluctant about it, thinking the two might have a "circle jerk" with each other. Corn views Chris as an "asshole", just like Jesse. It is shown in NO CAMERAS ALLOWED! that Chris has no problems committing assault to Corn, as he is shown to drag and push him around when bringing him and Jesse to Anita, when he discovered that they still had the camera with them. Their relationship is severely damaged in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, ''where the two get into a heated argument after Chris throws animal feces at Corn, causing the latter to quit the job and appear very angered afterward, which is very unlike Corn. In ''DON'T BE A CHICKEN!, ''Chris was surprised to see Corn at the farm again with the camera, until Jesse and Anita explained that he was only here for filming. Regardless, Chris and Corn were still mad at each other about the day before, and were reluctant on apologizing to each other at first, but they eventually did so. Despite this, however, they continued to bicker each other. Things He Damaged So Far Trivia * Despite being described as a nice person by Anita, Chris has shown that he is willing to inflict physical violence on others. Including making threats to harm Jesse's life. * Though he made his first appearance in ''MEET PSYCHO DAD'S BROTHER! Chris was mentioned as one of the few people that nominated Jesse to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in The Real ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. * His relationship with Anita is quite similar to that of Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa's, as well as George and Melissa's. * Chris has only been stood up to by Zachary Cornatzer. Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters